Link!
by Chewy Paper
Summary: Various short Link oneshots with Nintendo girls. Mostly Zelda and Samus. Contains FLUFF and slight sexual innuendos.
1. Over Speeding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Link!<strong>

_Over Speeding_

Link in his Master Cycle was driving only 6 miles over the speed limit when a woman in a red and orange police vehicle pulled him over. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. His bum ass was broke like hobo on the street. He lost all his money on a stupid boxing match bet he made with Ike. _You sucked ass Little Mac_. Plus, he took a couple of shots.

Mrs. Policewoman came marching up to Link's motorcycle her red tinted shades covering her eyes."In a bit of a hurry?"

Link cleared his throat he tried not to look at her tight Police outfit."I am… I mean...I'm terribly sorry officer. I'm normally a good driver."

Samus took off her dark sunglasses and stared at him. Link couldn't help it he started at her tits. He was ashamed of himself to say the least._ Why do you have to wear that?_

Samus rolled her eyes "You seem to have a busted tail light and you're bumper sticker is out of date."

_'__Shit! There was no way in hell I'm going to pay for all of his'_ Link's lip wobbled. "Can we wor-"

"And I think you may have been drinking."

_'__Fuck my life'_ Link slump his head down._ 'Where's Ike when you need him.'_

"No Officer I never drink and drive never"

"I'm going to have to ask you to take a breathalyzer"

"What!"

"So you admit you have been drinking," Samus took her handcuffs out.

"Hey! Wait a minute I never Hey!" Link backed away."Officer… officer call we work something out! Please."

"Mmmm… should I come here!" Samus winked and stucked her tongued out in between the cuffs swaying her body side to side.

_'__Thank you God'_ Link step lively to Samus only to have her pinned him down on the ground and arrest him.

"Works everytime."


	2. Glassed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glassed<strong>

They were separated by glassed. The rope that bounded Samus's busty body enticed Link. As raw sexual desire crept into his mind with every moved she made. He wished his rough calloused hands were on the rope to tighten it.

Samus stared back at him lustful eyes daring him to break the rules break the glass to manipulate that rope like boat. Like he was the captain steering her up and down, side to side. But it never happened as he could only see and touch. 'That god damn glass.'


	3. Mediocre

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mediocre<strong>

The princess of Hyrule Zelda tried to repress a laughed. At the tawdry picture her boyfriend Link drew for her. Her face turned red as a tomato when the wind blew the mediocre drawing away.

"I like the picture Link, can you get it back please!"She joked as he obeyed like a blind puppy.

The breeze picked up as the picture flew further away. Zelda's face got redder. Amused she held in another laughed as Link immense himself to grab the drawing. _'How cute' _

Then the paper got crushed in-between a tree branch ripping.

"I'm sorry Zelda…. I couldn't …I. Sorry," Link said.

The earth around her stood still as she began laughing: "Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, she wiped tears off. "Its okay dear it was a ugly picture anyway."


	4. Better

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros. characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Link!<strong>

_Better_

When Link entered the Mansion's training room, it was dead silent. He knew it was usually bumping with loud music, yelling, and reeked of sweat. The typical gym atmosphere were preferred by most of the male fighters rarely the female. As he walked past the main ring, benches, sandbags his eyes widen. He wasn't surprised when he found someone standing in the corner drinking water. Still, a urge fired through him.

In the left corner of the training room, Samus just started her training session in her white tank top and black short shorts, watching him. Her shorts were shorter than usual almost revealing cheeks, her knees parted a little. As he watched, she slid her hands down her thighs, gliding the water bottle on her uncovered skin. A wink and licking of her lips induce him to lock the doors for a _better _training session.

She put down her water bottle and brought him to the back before pulling in for a kiss. "Let's go to the mats," she said. She held his hand, giving him a longing look at her exposed shorts when she paused. He gaped at what she did, she reached back to slide her shorts aside and display a laced panty.

Unable to hold back, he turned to remove his clothes and her top; kiss her face. Tongue battled tongue as her taste drove him wild; he licked again, drawing moans.

When her top was finally off, the bra she wore felt too tight as it pressed her breasts. It seem like it was going to burst out. She reached around and unclasped it and pulled it off her shoulders. Without hesitation she pushed him on the mat as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Could have continued but I don't write lemons scenes that well<strong>


	5. Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Notes: **_'__inner thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>Link!<strong>

_Morning_

Morning light faded on Hyrule Castle above it a gray streak. Inside a bedroom, snow and frost created a white border around the window like a photograph.

Zelda was asleep snug in her red blanket knees pulled to her chest. Beside her was Link. He reached out into the brightness and brushed a single lock of blond hair off her face. He smiled as her chest rose and fell breathing smoothly_. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about' _His blue orbs focus on her angelic face. _'So peaceful'_

Zelda stirred in her sleep and shifted to her back. Her left arm fell off the bed while her right hand rested on her forehead. She made a small moan as Link blushed. _'No really what are you dreaming about' _ Another moan caught him off guard as he shifted his face to hers. '_Could it be a sexu-'_ Zelda's breathing lighten as her eyes opened to see Link.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi" Link replied blushing. _'God, she has the most beautiful smile'_

"What time is it?" She wrapped her arms around his head brushing his blond locks. _'Why is his face all red?'_

"Just after-"

"Mmm…" She pressed her forehead to his face. "… Are you okay Link?" Their lips inches apart.

"Wha…I'm jus… just cold that's all?" He breathed out. _'Damn perverted thoughts'_

"Are you sure" Zelda moved her hands down his body. "Is this better…I know I hog the blanket a lot." She leaned in and hugged him.

"Zelda…I.. I'm fine," He relaxed his arms around her waist. _'Go away perverted thoughts go away'_

Zelda pulled away slowly, her fingertips brushed against his neck. She slyly grinned as words come out: "I don't believe you."

Link hesitant released her, leaving his hands on her sides. That knowing look on her face she doesn't strain. His body feels flushed arms to weak to let her go, too strong to be pried apart. _'She knows me too good'_

"You're such a tease," She giggles lightly and leaned in again skimming her wet lips against his cheek. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Uh…uh well can you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Link asked unable to hold her graze.

"What if I don't want to," She pressed her right index finger on his lips. "What if it's a private dream?" She softly removed her finger.

"I…I well you know," Link's eyes shift side to the top of her head. _'Anything but her eyes' _He licked his lips and inhale. _'C'mon man up'_

Before he can give a reason, Zelda's lips are against his. Her head is titled slightly as he closed his eyes. He can feel her breath and their hearts beating rapid. She ran her hand up Link's back to his neck, drawing him in a tight embrace.

"How's that for an answer," Zelda lips pulled apart for a moment before leaning in again.

The second kiss caught Link off guard as their tongues and lips play together this time. In heat he runs his hand up her curves to feel the smoothness of her arms, the slope of her shoulder and her neck. When his hand reached her cheek his eyes burst open.

Zelda's hands on his cheek as well and her eyes are open.

Pure silence as their grazes met; only for a second when laughter erupted they smile warmly, as they both tenderly caress each other's cheeks. They're skins prickle up at their touches. Link leaned in again to kiss her softly as he embraced her body she does the same.

"That was my dream Link," Zelda said. "It was the two of us together in each other arms in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was listening to Telegraph Ave. and Money Trees while writing this.<strong>


End file.
